ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Tyger
Justin Tyger was born on December 3, 1985 in Lebanon, TN.. He began wrestling in 2003, in WGZeF, that became RIW, in a stable named D-Generation X(D-X).. He has been in many promotions, from RIW, IWA, WFWF, to NHBWO.. Real International Wrestling Tyger made is start in RIW in a stable called D-Generation X(D-X).. He was soon kicked out because "D-X needed to be heels" and kicking someone out seemed to be the way to turn.. He feuded with D-X members off and on though out his stint in RIW, most noteable are The Overdrive and Nikollaj Punk.. After feuding with Overdrive for awhile, he joined Da Young Gunnaz, where he took the name Da Young Gunna, which included Jay Stunna.. After that team faded, he contiuned to feud with The Overdrive, during this feud, he created a match, Steel Match of Death, in which the whole ring was changed with steel parts, includes steel mats outside, surrounded by a Hell In A Cell.. There have been on 2 such matches in history, both have been in RIW, although one was heavily sold by Tyger in WFWF to be the match he and Black Ninja would have at Fully Charged, although it didn't happen.. After a while of doing nothing, being in several failed reincarnations of Da Young Gunnaz, and confusingly being not drafted to a show after the brand split, Tyger (Who was Justin "Ironman" Tyger at this point) left RIW for good and headed to IWA.. International Wrestling Association After leaving RIW, Tyger made his way to IWA.. He only had 2 matches before IWA shut it's doors.. Wrestling Figures Wrestling Federation After a few monthes of doing nothing, Tyger joined WFWF and adapted an ultraviolent style and really improved.. His first match was against Da Gangsta.. He came out victorious.. This match proved to be his only singles victoy in WFWF.. In his second match, he lost to Black Ninja.. This started to what would be proved to be the main feud of his WFWF stint.. After a month of trash talk, they met again at Fully Charged.. Ninja can out the winner again.. Then he created the tag team Twiztid Killaz with Cardinal.. This really up'ed Tyger ultraviolent style and the "Ghetto" gimmick he had since RIW.. They were a mainstay in the tag divison even though never holding the Tag Titles.. When Scars and Stripes came along, a big Elimination tag table match was announced, that included the Killaz, Cardinal had left, leaving Tyger partnerless.. A few days before, a mystery replacement was found, which turned out to be enemy Black Ninja.. The owners changed before hand, and changed everything around.. Tyger heavily disapproved of some of the changes, that, along with the passion gone and not being well liked by Kyzer, one of the new owners, led to Tyger leaving WFWF with abit of controversy.. He announced a match on Odium in June 2006 would be his last in WFWF.. After that, Tyger angered other owner Drakz, which led to Tyger being made a joke of on Odium, being put in a dress and falling down stairs.. This angered Tyger, which led to Tyger making a lot of enmeies in WFWF.. He left WFWF after he told the wrestlers and owner two words, "F**k You" and left.. The Farewell Match After 2 months away, and a change in life, in August 2006 Tyger had a Farewell Match vs. Joe Kessen at Superbrawl IV.. A bit of controversy sprang up when it was revealed that Kessen was instructed the put Tyger Over.. No Holds Barred Wresling Organization In April of 2006, Tyger joined NHBWO.. In his first match there, he was in a battle royal for the NHBWO Worlds Championship, which he won.. The next week a show was announced.... But never happened.. NHBWO folded 2 weeks after the Battle Royal.. Tyger went out last Worlds Champion.. As normal it seems, Tyger had to stir up some controversy.. He also didn't go to SNME, like most people in NHBWO did.. Pure Wrestling Alliance After a short break from wrestling. Tyger debuted in Pure Wrestling Alliance in a teacher gimmick, as Justin Class.. He was only in PWA for two weeks.. He was going be in a match to determine the first Worlds Champion, but he quit before the match was announced.. One Time Only Pure Wrestling Alliance Match Tyger had a one time only return/debut match, depending on how you see it, as Justin Tyger, vs. WFWF Rival Kurt Burton at Redemption.. He won.. Saturday Nights Main Event Tyger debuted in SNME and immediately started a feud with Seth Akira.. The feud ended at "The Last Stop" in a Dumpster Match, which Tyger won.. After the feud was over, Tyger took on the name Casey Kage.. Kage quickly rose threw the ranks and became a top name.. He defeated the SNME Worlds Champ and he was involved in a big War Games match at New Blood Rising.. He has won the first 2 rounds of the Winner Stays On tournament, defeating Chris Jericho and Batista respectfully.. He defeated Raven in the finals, to go on and face Punk at the PPV, in a Barbed-Wire Madness Match, for the SNME Worlds Title, or "The Tennessee Dream" as he calls it.. The match ended in a draw, after the ring exploded and both where to injuried to compete.. Kage is now out with a shoulder injury.. He and Shawn Michaels are known for their comedy skits, poking at Heyman being gay for male midgets and Randy Orton and Mason Paine being possibly gay.. NHBWO Return NHBWO had returned... and Tyger joined to defend his NHBWO Worlds Title.. Soon before the first Pay Per View, Vince disappered, and NHBWO closed back down.. Head of SNME Talent Relations + SNME Straight Shootin' + Color Commentating Kage took on the duties of Talent Relations in SNME.. He gets talent, makes and offers contracts, and releases wrestlers if need be.. He also makes the SNME Straight Shootin" DVDs.. In PWA AKA PWS, Tyger was the third man in the booth.. He was the color commentator at the Pay Per Views, until PWS closed it's doors.. He now commentates everynow and again in SNME, again, as the third man in the booth. Retirement Kage has announced that he will retire for the ring at the end of the year.. His career as spanned 4 years, and it will all be over, in 2007.. He posted this on the SNME boards: "Ok, I know I have been saying this a lot now adays, but at the end of the year, when it is 2007.... Its over... The "Justin Tyger" train is coming to it's last stop.. It's been a times a great and at times a bad career.. But I've enjoyed all of it.. All of it has taught me lessons, and is apart of me.. But sometimes its time to say goodbye.. I've made some enemies and a few friends.. Learned to be more creative and learned how to put together a match and promo... Developed and redefined the Justin Tyger name and character.. Sometimes I look at the positives.... Getting the NHBWO Worlds Title.... Making a few friends... Then I may look back on the bad... The days infront of a blank word page.. The month of June.. RPing has completely changed my life, for better and for a lot worse.. I know it sounds silly, but RPing has changed me.. It's taught me a few things.. Changed how I write…. And it’s not that easy to say goodbye to something that’s been apart of you for so long, except maybe a wart or something, but… This is no different.. Ain’t that easy.. Hard to see my life with wanting results and posting a RP every now and again, and reading that positive comment about it.. When I think about it… RPing indirectly changed my life.. If it wasn’t for RPing.. I probably wouldn’t cleared most of my conscience.. I probably wouldn’t have became a Christian .. Because it was after some stupid silly fight that involved RPing, that I was turned off to bands like Lamb of God and Twelve Tribes, and all the rap I listen to and all of this crap I thought was good.. And got turned onto Kirk Franklin again and DC Talk and tried to clear up stupid hatreds and clean up some stuff I was doing.. So RPing did effect me.. So, for me, hard to walk away from it.. I’m not gonna give you my sob story anymore.. So.. My career as spanned almost 4 years, and it will all be over, in 2007.. No, I’m not gonna list names and talk to you each personally.. Cause I love all of you guys, and all of these E-Feds… So… According to the Breaking Benjamin song.. I need to take a breath and softly say… Goodbye.. : : :So….Yeah, :Case........ Justi.......... Josh" In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Lariat' *'Spicolli Driver' (Death Valley Driver) *'M.T.H/T.F.H' (Camel Clutch) *'Kage Effect' (Full Nelson into Face Driver) *'The Dream Crusher' (Full Nelson into overhead Belly to Back into Head Driver) *Flying Asshole (Flying hip attack to an opponent in the ring corner) *”Dusty” Elbow *Moonsault *Brainbuster *TygerSuplex (Tigersuplex) *Tennessee IrisLeaf (Modified inverted Texas cloverleaf) *Crucifixion (Crucifix Head Scissors) *Crucifix (Crucifix-Bomb) *Double Knee Attack *Harley Race Knee Lifts/Knee Drops *Figure Four Leg Lock *M.Bison *Kamikaze dive to the outside *Triangle Hold *Superkick *Face Washes *'Has Been Managed By' *Dazie Tyger *Scratchcat *'Current Manager' *Jay West Entrance Music *As Justin Tyger :Awake by Godsmack (RIW) :Last Resort by Papa Roach (WFWF) :Miseria Cantare by AFI (NHBWO + SNME) :Sell Me Out by BloodSimple (WFWF + Indies) * As Justin Class :Water's Edge by Seven Mary Three * As Casey Kage :Happy by Mudvayne :Stitches by Orgy :Are You There by Oleander (Current) Picture Bases *As Justin Tyger :John Cena (RIW) :Sylvan Grainer (RIW) :Matt Striker (WFWF) :Brain Lawler (WFWF) :Colt Cabana (WFWF + Current) * As Justin Class :Shane Douglas * As Casey Kage :Casey Kage Championship and accomplishments No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization :*NHBWO Worlds Heavyweight Championship (2 times) 'Championship Succession' Trivia *Is E-Friends with WFWF enemies Kurt Burton and Black Ninja *Wrestling heros: Eddie Guerrero, Steve Corino, Shawn Michaels, Sting, and Roddy Piper *He has wrestled Under These Names(His current ones in bold): Da Young Gunna, Justin Tyger, Justin Class, Casey Kage *Was billed from Possumtown, TN while in RIW *The name Justin Tyger is a tribute to TNA Wrestler Rhino, changing the -i- in the word tiger to -y- for his stage last name Tyger.. His name is often thought to be a tribute to Jushin Thunder Liger, but Tyger has said multiple times it is not *SNME Record is 11-1-2(W-L-D) *The nickname "Soulfire" was taken from the song "Soulfire" by 12 Stones, along with his quote "I'll set your soul on fire", it is also a tribute to Tommy Rich External links *Official MySpace